Most deodorants now in use to combat or eliminate malodors contain substances with powerful and persistent odors which essentially mask the obnoxious odor. However, many people find these odors objectionable, so that an object of this invention is to formulate deodorants compositions that would quickly deodorize offensive odors and leave the environment essentially odorless.